campeonato mundial de Jodelf
by Noldolante
Summary: que hace los orcos para entretenerse, conozcamos su deporte favorito, el jodelf (jode al elfo)


**Nota:** Los personajes y los lugares no me pertenecen son creación de Tolkien. 

**Campeonato mundial de jodelf (jode al elfo)**

-Sean todos bienvenidos al nuevo campeonato mundial de jodelf patrocinado por cerveza Udun, la bebida oficial de Angband. Esta noche se enfrentan orcos del pantano de Serech contra los dragones de Utumno

-Los equipos salen a la cancha, que está en excelentes condiciones, se ve que las piedras de este año son de excelente calidad.

-así es, este año trajeron piedras del mismo fondo de Angband.

-se hace el sorteo para elegir el lado de la cancha, el arbitro Gothmog realiza el sorteo, lanza un enano al aire, el enano cae de cabeza y ganan los dragones capitaneados por Glaurung. Ellos eligen sacar primero.

- Los equipos toman sus posiciones y el arbitro toca el silbato y comienza el juego. Los dragones inician el primer ataque e incendian Dorthonion, los orcos no se quedan atrás y toman las planicies de Lothlann pero rápidamente son contenidos por los ejércitos de Maedhros por quien se adicionan cien puntos extras si es vencido en este torneo.

-esto me trae a la memoria uno de los primeros torneos en los que los orcos de Angband fueron derrotados por el marcador más abultado de la historia cuando los Balrogs se hicieron con 200 puntos por matar al rey de los elfos noldor.

-Recuerde que se adicionan puntos de acuerdo a la raza de elfo que se liquide, son 20 puntos por un elfo noldo, 10 por un elfo sinda, 5 por un elfo verde y 1 punto por un enano o un hombre, además hay puntos extra si se logra liquidar a un miembro de la familia real de los elfos.

-claro que los orcos son tan estúpidos que no diferencian una raza de otra.

-comienzan los primeros ataques, los dragones con Glaurung a la cabeza incendian Dorthonion para que salgan los hijos de Finarfin quienes no se hacen esperar y logran frenar el ataque de los dragones.

-los orcos aunque muchos no logran romper las defensas de Maedhros y huyen despavoridos, el entrenador Shagrat esta muy molesto con ellos, les da instrucciones para que desborden por los costados.

-Mientras los dragones ya les llevan una considerable ventaja pues nos informan que cayó Angrod por lo que se suman cien puntos extra, mientras los orcos tratan tomar Himlad, pero encuentran una resistencia férrea. Buscan desesperados a Celegorm o Curufin para nivelar el marcador. Mientras por la derecha los orcos también tienen problemas ya que los hijos de Feanor no son presa fácil, allí va Maglor que se reúne con Maedhros en Himring.

-esta fortaleza es inaccesible, los dragones hicieron bien al escoger atacar Dorthonion, pero miren que desastre Maedhros sale nuevamente y los orcos despavoridos huyen.

-en cambio nos enteramos de que los dragones ya adicionaron otros cien puntos por la muerte de Aegnor.

-sale Finrod al campo y avanza rápido hacia Serech lugar de entrenamiento de los orcos, pero es interceptado por los dragones de Utumno, quienes quieren sumar puntos para su equipo, pero un momento, hay dragones atacando Thargelion, eso es una falta grave, los dragones cometen invasión de territorios, el arbitro la cobra y los dragones tendrán que dejar de atacar a Finrod, este a su vez regresa a Nargothrond de donde no creemos que vuelva a salir por un tiempo.

-es una verdadera lástima, hubiera el partido se hubiera vuelto interesante con Finrod en la cancha.

-va a terminar la primera mitad del partido, los marcadores favorecen a los dragones de Utumno por una considerable ventaja, si los orcos quieren ganar tendrán que cambiar de estrategia, seguro se verán cambios para la segunda mitad.

-el arbitro mira su cronómetro, parece que no adicionará más de un minuto. Mientras los orcos se dedican a matar hombres para acortar distancias. Gothmog sopla su silbato y final, final del primer tiempo. Relataron para ustedes Draugluin y Thuringwethil.

-este evento fue patrocinado por Udun la cerveza oficial de los juegos.

Fin de la primera etapa.


End file.
